


Storm Warning

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Storm Warning

**Storm Warning**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 2

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Monday afternoon, August 28, 2000_    
  
  
  


Xander surreptitiously observed two girls walking across the U. C. Sunnydale campus quad. He was seated a stone bench, with his feet stretched out in front of him and a pair of wraparound mirrored sunglasses on his nose. A hot gust of wind ruffled his dark shaggy hair and he could feel the electricity of a thunderstorm thrumming in the air.   
  


The bright late summer sun beat down on the top of his head, but Xander didn't feel the heat. His muscular, tanned body was dressed in a white tank, a light blue buttoned shirt, and a pair of tan khakis. Battered gym shoes adorned his feet, sporting black burn marks and holes from constant wear. He looked no different than any of the other college students traversing the campus on the first day of classes, and that's the way he wanted it.   
  


The blonde and redhead were met by another blonde female and a tall, blondish male. Xander watched with interest as hands were interlinked and kisses were exchanged between the redhead and the new blonde female.   
  


The quartet continued on their way across the quad, passing a short distance away from where Xander sat. Xander's lips curled into a smile when the familiar female voices came within hearing distance.   
  


"I don't think I like Dr. Phillips."   
  


"Why not? He's one of the foremost experts in his field."   
  


"He looks like a troll. It reminds me of Principal Snyder, pre-demon munchage."   
  


"Buffy!"   
  


"Oh, come on, Will. Don't tell me you didn't see the resemblance."   
  


"Okay, maybe there was a slight case of looking like Principal Snyder... may he rest in peace... or pieces, since he did get eaten by the Mayor, and we blew up the Mayor..."   
  


Willow's sentence dissipated in another gust of hot wind. Xander raised his eyes to the clear blue sky, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Yes, he thought. A storm was coming.   
  


He stood, stuck his hands in his pockets and followed his old friends.   
  
  
  


**End**

 


End file.
